


Asshole Merman

by i_lack_ruki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, M/M, Mermanxhuman smut because I'm trash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Ruki moved to a new place by the ocean to study what he's interested in. After a heavy storm he goes out to the beach to find a human trapped in a net full of trash and seaweed on the shore. It turns out that it wasn't a human, but something rather extraordinary with a tail, fins and a horrible attitude.





	1. Chapter 1

I was about to start living at the beach alone in my apartment. I was new around here and was about to start my college life in about a few weeks.

It wasn't easy choosing this college, since it was so far away from my friends and family, but it had the major I was interested in. Graphics.

I didn't want to brag, but some of my designs were highly praised by my friends, and they were the one to tell me to follow the path of an artist.

But that meant that I had to leave them behind and move to this place.

I was a little sad about it, but I figured that I would work it out somehow.

The first day I reached the city there was a storm going on. It looked pretty nasty, and my apartment was in a building right next to the beach.

I wanted to call my friends and family but because of the storm and late hour I just couldn't, so instead I prepared some supper and just watched the storm through the window.

It looked pretty nasty.

After awhile I decided to just call it quits and went to sleep.

The storm woke me up many times until it passed all on its own. But at that time it was around 4 a.m. and I was fully awake.

Going back to sleep wasn't an option, since I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so instead I made myself some strong coffee, put on some clothes and went outside to the beach.

The sun was already rising. Brilliant gold and orange poured out of the sun and across the horizon, reflecting it's magnificence in clouds from pale pink to bright orange colors.

A lot of thrash washed up on the coast, and while it was nasty, it couldn't be helped. People littered everywhere.

I walked down the beach and reached the part which was full of boulders and rocks.

There I saw a massive net with thrash and seaweed inside. Could it be that some fishermen left a net during a storm?

I couldn't agree that it was a wise decision.

A hand appeared from under all these thrash as I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.

"Oh my god!" I shouted in pure shock.

The hand was moving and then there was another one, and a head made its way through a pile of seaweed.

"A person! Wait, I'll help you right away!" I couldn't believe that a human got stuck in there.

Was he out in the ocean in the midst of a storm?

"H-Help." I heard his hoarse voice.

There was something odd about him.

This blond haired person had some weird straps on his neck.

He was moving a lot, and I couldn't spot his lower part of the body.

"Don't move so much or you'll make it worse!" I scolded him as he became motionless in seconds.

I didn't have anything to cut through the net, so I had to find something. Anything at all.

There, a sharp rock. I ran over there to pick it up and started cutting the net little by little, enough for him to escape from there.

But he wasn't even trying to move anymore.

"You can get out now." I told him, but as he looked behind him, he winced.

"...I can't." he said quietly. "My tail is stuck in this thing."

...tail?

What tail?

"Let me check." I moved some of the thrash and seaweed off his back to reach his bottom area to realize there was no bottom. Like no butt.

There were practically black slimy scales instead and it didn't look like a costume.

"A mermaid!?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm a male." the blond haired person commented.

"Mermale!?" mermaids existed!?

"...I'm a merman." he sounded so offended right now. "Please, can you get me out of here?"

"I'll try my best." the more net I cut, and disposed of all this thrash, the more I saw his tail covered in deeper wounds and cuts.

A merman. And all this time I thought that they were made up.

His fins that were located at the end of the net got tangled in there.

There was no way for me to cut the net without hurting him in the process, not with this rock.

I cut off the surrounding part of the net, and moved away.

"I can't get this off your tail with my current tool." I said pointing at the rock in my hand. "I would have to get something else from my apartment."

"I can't be seen by other humans. And I can't swim. Not like this." he started crawling forward with his hands helping in support, and only then I realized that his tail was in fact twice as long than I thought it was.

The sunrise reflected in his scales, showing navy blue and golden streaks from the sunlight.

There were white stripes on his tail.

It wasn't a normal mermaid. The tail resembled a shark tail in combination with some other exotic fish.

There were fins on his sides, and one big and few smaller ones on the back of the tail. His big fin resembled the one sharks had on their backs.

"Help me please, I can't go back to the ocean right now. I'll die." this mermaid started crawling towards me, showing me his face fully.

He had this wet tousled blond hair. His face was strong and defined. His pinkish and very soft looking lips were heart shaped.

He was what people would call Adonis. Minus his creepy lower body part. So a half fish Adonis?

"Help." he begged with those mermaid eyes of his.

"I could get you to my place, since it's next to the beach, but I can't carry you there. You weight at least hundred kilos. And you're way too big for me." I said with a wince. How would I be even able to get him there in the first place?

"That's not a problem. Lead the way." what was that?

"Oh, um, okay." I started walking towards my place and this sea creature just started crawling after me.

Had this been some scary movie, I would run for my life.

He was pretty fast too. He helped himself with his hands, but his lower body tried to crawl like a serpent.

As he opened his mouth to breathe, I could see his very sharp teeth showing.

I looked around all the time to make sure that no one was around, and then I realized that it was still after 4 a.m.

This mermaid managed to crawl to the building I was living in, but I lived on the second floor. Could he crawl up the stairs?

There was one way to find out.

As I walked inside the building, the mermaid followed after me and stopped as he spotted the first obstacle.

"You can crawl up the stairs, right?" I took a few steps up the stairs as the sea creature contemplated before he started climbing the stairs with his hands.

Well that was pretty impressive.

Slipping the key into the keyhole I turned it and then unlocked the door. I then pushed it wide open and gestured for the mermaid to enter my place.

He did so without a second thought.

Hit tail wasn't in good shape. It looked worse than before. Sand had slipped into his fresh wounds.

"Follow me." I closed the door behind him and led him to my bathroom.

I started pouring lukewarm water, not knowing what kind of water would be the best for a sea creature, I assumed that he could also survived in sweet water awhile.

I wasn't even able to say a single word, and he jumped into the tub and sat down comfortably, with the lower part of the tail above the surface.

"That's pretty nice." he commented.

"What should I call you, mermaid?" I narrowed my eyes, maybe he didn't like to be called a mermaid.

"I'm a merman." he glared at me for a moment there. "And my name's Reita."

"Oh, sorry. I was kind of sure that the word mermaid was a common name for both males and females." I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I'm Ruki."

For a moment Reita lost focus and directed his gaze towards the products I had placed before on my tub. He pushed all of them one by one, like a cat and observed with curiosity and interest as they fell down.

"Yeah... don't do that. I'm gonna be right back with scissors to release your tail." I quickly put back my shampoos, conditioners, soaps etc back on the bathtub and exited the room.

Thankfully, I had some scissors with me on the apartment so I found them quickly and returned to the bathroom to see that all of my bathroom products were on the ground again, and Reita was trying to reach my washing machine to push down more things.

"No, no, no, no, no. Stop that, you." I slapped his hand as he hissed at me. "What did I just say? Don't."

I literally just scolded a sea creature that could bite me.

"Hmph." Reita crossed his arms and looked away.

"Now don't move, I'm gonna cut down the net off your fins." he was pretty obedient if comes to the good of his tail.

I managed to cut most of it, and when I made the final cut, I realized that there was seaweed there.

It fell down on the ground, exposing his fin that was shaped like a crescent moon.

"Whoa." I've never seen anything like this before.

Reita moved his tail before I could touch it.

"We have to treat your tail." I told him, but he didn't seem happy about me touching it. "Come on, you want to get better, don't you?"

"It'll heal on it's own. It's better not to be touched." he himself touched one of the cuts, and winced.

"There's sand in your wounds. We need to at least get rid of that or you'll get a bad infection." I moved away just to get the sponge off the washing machine. "See this? It's a sponge. It's pretty soft, and it'll help out in getting rid of the sand. Please work with me here."

Reita's eyes locked on the object in my hand. "I assume that's a yes."

He lifted himself to sit on the edge of the bathtub to expose his body for me to clean.

I sprayed something on the sponge to disinfect his wounds first.

I tried to be as gentle as possible, but I knew that I was still hurting him, though he was trying hard not to show it.

But he let me touch his tail at least.

There was something at the front of his tail. There was a sunken part that had something long inside of it. I didn't want to think more about it, though. If that was what I thought it was.

His tail started flopping, splashing water at me.

"Geez, thanks." I sighed heavily. "There you go. It's all cleaned up."

The moment I said this, he slid down into the bathtub that I realized was dirty from sand and of his blood.

I couldn't let him stay in such a dirty water.

"I need to change the water, could you get out for a moment?" I asked nicely, and to my surprise he listened.

The dirty water soon got sucked in so that I could clean my tub.

Thud.

I turned around to see Reita on top of my washing machine. How the hell did he get there? And there goes my vanilla scented cream.

Reita was trying to go for my perfume in a glass bottle.

"Don't you dare." I hissed under my nose.

He looked at me and the gently touched it while staring at me.

"Don't you d-" bam. It fell on the ground, but thankfully it didn't break. "You're like an asshole cat I never wanted. Ugh!"

"This is fun." was that everything you wanted to say? You asshole of a merman.

"Come over here." I told him as he did so in one swift movement.

Reita jumped into the tub and was surprised with cold shower.

"I'm offended on a personal level with what you just did." he said offended.

"What? I'm just cleaning you up before you get into a very clean water I pay for with my money." whatever.

"I don't understand what that means." Reita retorted and took away the handle off my hand to pour water on his face.

"Bad merman." I snatched it away and cleaned him up properly.

The cuts didn't look as if they were bleeding anymore.

What was pretty interesting was that his blood color wasn't red, it was so dark it looked as if he bled black ink.

I finally turned the water flow so that the bathtub could be filled little by little with fresh warm water.

"So, how exactly did you get so close to the beach that you got stuck in a net?" I was curious, 'cause since he was such a mystical creature that was known as a legend and nothing more till now, it would've been wiser to stay away from any kind of land above the surface.

Reita's face turned pale.

"I was separated from my family during another storm that occurred a few days ago." he licked his lips. "I lost my way and eventually ended up stranded here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." what a poor thing.

"Another storm came and the current pushed me further towards this land, where I got stuck in this thing you call a net." Reita's tail splashed gently against the other end of the tub. "I was struggling with it and managed to move out, but took the damn thing with me, tangling my tail in it."

"I couldn't move, I couldn't call for help, fearing that humans would find me. I just waited for death."

I was a human, and yet he asked me for help.

"How am I different then?" I asked.

"You didn't distract yourself while still attempting to rescue me. You didn't see me as your future attraction. You just wanted to help." his gaze went towards my bottle of conditioner that I put back on the tub. And he pushed it to make it fall as his pupils got bigger.

"So you decided to trust me." me of all people.

"As you can see I made the right decision." now he grabbed a hold of the sponge from earlier and started playing with it. "I'm still alive thanks to you."

\-------------

I had to take care of my new temporary roommate and I didn't even realize that it was already around 1 p.m. and I still didn't eat anything today.

Making my own dinner would take time, so instead I called for some pizza. I would have to wait, I knew that, but at least I could just sit and do nothing, since Reita fell asleep in the bathtub.

I turned on the tv and watched some random show that was on.

My phone soon buzzed and I realized that I forgot to call my friends, so they called me instead.

 _"Hey, Ruki, what's up? Why didn't you call us yet? We were getting worried."_ Uruha said to the phone.

"Sorry, I was pretty busy." I sighed softly. "There was a storm going on last night and well, it kept me awake and I'm half awake right now."

 _"Oh you poor thing."_ he mocked me. _"Do you live in a nice place?"_

"Yep. In an apartment next to the beach." I had to brag about it of course.

 _"Lucky bastard."_ the other whined.

"I know that." I felt pretty accomplished with finding such a good place and with a reasonable price as well. "And how have you been doing?"

 _"Just the usual, obviously."_ I could tell Uruha was rolling his eyes. _"Did you meet anyone interesting so far?"_

"...I guess so." it was rather a sea creature that acted like a douche cat and was lost and ended up on the beach, wounded.

 _"Could it be a hottie?"_ he was curious.

There was no denying it, Reita's face and upper body was perfect. Had he been a complete human, I would definitely go for it. Like no questions asked.

There was an odd sound in the room, but I ignored it. Probably nothing important.

"Hell yeah he's a hottie. Man if I showed you his picture you'd tell me that's from the internet." I nodded my head.

 _"Now you make it less believable."_ Uruha sighed.

"I knew you'd say that." I rolled my eyes. "That's why I'm not showing you shit."

 _"Just admit it that you didn't get to meet anyone."_ he was so annoying sometimes.

"I did." wait a second. That sound from before got louder and then stopped.

 _"I better meet this perfection when I come visit you."_ Uruha just said the impossible thing.

I looked on the ground, and there was the end of Reita's tail tapping against the ground.

When did that get there?

I turned to the other side and Reita's face was there.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" I shouted as I felt as if my heart would stop. "Reita, you can't sneak up on people!"

 _"Ruki? What is it? Is he there?"_ oh no.

"No no no no." I said to the phone while glaring at Reita. "Go back." I whispered.

 _"You better take a picture!"_ Uruha growled.

Reita just crawled over to get on the couch I was sitting on, and crawled over my lap to lay down, face flat on the couch.

His tail was still tapping against the ground. Did he even feel comfortable?

"Sorry, Uru, gotta go."

 _"Take the pic--!"_ and I hung up on him.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. You keep giving me heart attacks." I sighed heavily. "Douchebag mermaid."

"Merman." he corrected me.

Someone was knocking at the door. Pizza time.

"Off you go." I did say that, but Reita didn't have in mind to move, so I had to slip from under him to get to my feet. "Damn you."

I went to get the pizza and returned to an occupied couch.

"That's not how we do things around my place." I said, annoyed. "Tail off the couch, right now."

Reita huffed as he did what I ordered him to do. It took him awhile but he was able to sit down.

I put the box with my dinner on the coffee table and sat down next to the merman.

"What is this?" Reita asked, with curiosity peeking in his silver colored eyes.

"Pizza." I told him. "But I don't think that's your thing, you know? What do mermaids eat?"

"I'm a merman." he glared at me again. "We eat seaweed, fish, all kinds of things."

"So you're a cannibal?"

"What's that?" he tilted his head to the side, clueless.

"Never mind." I opened the box and picked up one slice.

It piqued Reita's interest.

He leaned so close to my slice as I was about to take a bite, that his nose was poking at the edge of my pizza.

"Would you like to try it?" I didn't get an answer, he just snatched it off my hands and stuffed the whole freaking thing in his mouth as I gaped.

"NO! That's not how we eat pizza! We take a bite and then savor the taste. Jesus, learn how to eat." I said to a sea creature that knew nothing of manners.

Reita pulled the pizza out of his mouth and then took a bite while staring at me, probably awaiting my reaction.

"That's a good merman." I smiled.

He chewed and then swallowed. "Good."

So mermen could eat human food? Interesting. Or that is poisonous and can kill him any time.

Before I realized, Reita ate the whole piece and was about to take another slice. I quickly shut the box and picked it up.

"No, this is my dinner." I scolded him.

"Gimme." Reita demanded and tried to reach for it.

I quickly moved away from the couch and unfortunately ended up in a corner of the room while Reita was already on his way towards me.

The box was raised right up above my head, but this damn merman could lift himself with this freakishly long tail and reach it.

He was right at my feet, crawling.

"This is creepy as fuck! No! Bad merman! Shoo!" so what if that pizza was big and I wouldn't be able to eat it all by myself today. It was all about my pride and survival.

Why did Reita have to look like a serpent when he was using his tail, oh my god.

He rose right above my head, and leaned closer. Why? Why would he do that?

My ass. He grabbed my ass.

What was happening?

I blinked repeatedly as Reita kissed me, while fondling my ass.

He moved a little to get to suck on my neck now.

"Wai-ahh, nyaah." I wanted to push him away, but he did such a good job. "That's cheatin-ngh. Fuck."

I had to lower my hands.

To my surprise Reita didn't reach for the box.

Oh god, he started rubbing his tail against me.

There was something odd there.

I looked down, and there it was. His weird looking penis was sticking out of that hole from before.

"Nah, not looking anymore." damn, I looked again. "Could you, um, like not do that?"

Reita put his hands on the box and just crawled away with it as if nothing happened.

Why was I hard? It couldn't be that I liked what he did to me just now. And he was rubbing against me with his penis.

I felt shivers down my spine.

I had to admit that he surprised me there.

"Hey! Don't you dare eat the whole thing by yourself!"

\------------

I returned back home with heavy shopping bags the next day. That should last for awhile.

Actually I feared leaving Reita all alone in my apartment, but I had to do some shopping.

I walked into the hall and gaped at the end of the merman tail lying on the ground, motionless.

"...Reita?" I ran into the kitchen to see this son of a bitch at my fridge with the pizza slice from last night in his mouth, a couple of jars stuck under his right arm filled with fish and a jar of mayo in his left hand.

He turned around shocked, managed to pull one last slice of pizza from the fridge, slammed the door shut with his tail and quickly crawled away to the bathroom.

I was speechless.

How was he able to move so quickly without legs, I had no idea. And he could eat human food.

"Fucking mermaid." I cursed under my nose.

Just take a deep breath and breathe out. This is nothing.

I just have a sea creature in my apartment that acts like some weirdo.

Not having in mind to yet head to the bathroom, I unpacked all of the things I bought and only then decided to go to the damn merman.

There he was, eating what was supposed to be my dinner for today, as if he owned the place.

"I see that you found fish in the freezer and stuck them in these jars." I looked on the ground to see empty jars. "Of course you eat raw fish, you're a fish yourself."

"I'm not a fish." Reita huffed.

"Well, a half fish." I rolled my eyes.

"Humans tend to care for their health with rather often baths." he pointed out. "But you did not use the bath at all."

"Is that your way of telling me that I stink?" I raised my eyebrow.

Reita crawled out of the tub to get to me. "Bathe with me." he demanded.

That was unexpected.

He started to strip me of each piece of clothing before I was able to voice my protest.

"Wait-ahh! Right now!?" I was not prepared to bathe with a merman! "Waaaait!"

"There." I felt so exposed. Reita kept ogling my whole body, and I felt so embarrassed.

"I can't get into cold water." I protested.

"That's okay, I just changed the water to a warm one." he did what?

"You do it when I'm out?" how much water did he use up?

"Only when it has gone bad."

"Oh. Okay." Reita was watching as I walked to the bathtub and got inside. It really was warm.

I picked up a bottle with a special liquid to make bubbles and poured it inside as I let more water pour in.

"What's this? It's like the foam from the waves." Reita slid into the bathtub to touch the newly made foam.

"This liquid makes foam when you take a bath." I explained as he nodded his head.

It was pretty crowded in here.

I never asked why did he kiss me the other day.

It went through my mind many times before, but there was no reason for him to do such a thing, at least I didn't see any.

"So, does your penis stick out when you're horny, or when you want to impregnate a mermaid, or even when you feel like it?" I frowned.

"Only when horny." Reita grinned. "Can humans control their thirst for pleasure?"

"Not really." I sighed softly.

"So, you were horny yesterday." oh, he noticed.

"Well, your bare dick was rubbing against me." I was sitting with my legs squeezed, so that I had his side in front of me.

Reita's tail was sticking out of the water and went up on the floor and it was tapping against the ground like before. I wondered whether it was a habit of his.

"You gave me a reason to approach you." Reita stated, amused.

Oh, he meant that time when I tried to get my pizza away from him.

"I would tell you to put on some pants, but that's not gonna work." I pressed my lips together. "I'm gonna have to endure your penis sticking out from time to time."

"Your penis is sticking out all the time." he pointed out.

My eyebrow twitched at his statement. "Well I have pants to cover it."

"When mermen want to mate, not one of them is hiding their penises." he was talking to me about homosexual mermen.

Well he did kiss me and feel me up yesterday, so did that mean that he was too?

Damn.

"I am not a merman though." I stated firmly.

"If I decided to copulate with you, would you turn me away?" Reita moved closer towards me and placed a hand on top of my chest.

"Copulate. Did you just use the word copulate?" I blinked repeatedly.

His hand slid lower and reached my erected member.

"Yes. Let's copulate." Reita insisted. "A merman’s penis is bigger than a humans, therefore you'll feel more pleasure."

"I'm the bottom? I literally just met you yesterday." I protested. "And I can't even argue with you, that piece of meat sticking out of you right now is freaking massive."

"Copulate with me." why does he have to put it that way?

"I don't like the way you're putting it, okay? Besides you're a merman. I can't have another species stick their dick inside my butthole." there was no way it was happening.

"Let's make love." where did he pick that from!? "That box in the other room shows that wording things this way is successful in obtaining what you desire."

He meant the tv. He was watching the show I didn't really pay any attention to earlier?

"I will not make love with you, because we're not in love." there was no easier way to put it.

"Is being in love so important for humans?" Reita tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"Yes, of course it is." I liked Reita, but it wasn't love. "Sure, there are people who like sex because it's pleasurable, but I'm one of the people who would rather fall in love and only then have sex with the person."

"So, if I would make you fall in love with me, would you reconsider your decision?" Reita slid off of the tub to sit on the ground, but was high enough to look at me.

He leaned his hands against the edge of the bathtub and observed my reaction.

"I'm a human." I felt uneasy with the way he put it again.

Did that mean that he just wanted to screw me? Was that all that was behind it?

"A lovely one at that." Reita leaned his hand against his chin and yet again his tail was gently taping against the floor.

Did that mean that he felt content?

I didn't understand his thinking. "How am I lovely?" at least he made some space so that I could wash my body properly.

I took another sponge and started cleaning up my chest and arms.

"I can't describe it, but you are lovely." he smiled warmly. "Your skin, your hair, your eyes. Everything is lovely."

I felt happy with this flattery. "Thank you."

"Mermen know how to love one another. We are not beasts." the look on his face was mesmerazing when he said that.

"I know that." I poked his nose with the tip of my forefinger. "Beasts don't exist."

Wait a second, Reita looked so out of it after I touched his nose.

He didn't understand what just happened.

I pushed his face up to make him look at me. "Hey, it's okay. There are things that humans do. They're harmless."

"Harmless." Reita repeated after me. "Can I do a harmless merman thing?"

"Sure." I wondered what it could be.

Reita hopped on the edge of the tub to sit down, and grabbed a hold of my head. He held it very gently as he lowered his head and laid a sweet kiss on top of it.

There was a weird tingling sensation spreading all over my body the moment Reita did that, and it stopped when he moved away.

"What was that?" all of a sudden I felt so refreshed.

"We kiss the head of someone close to us to wish them happiness." he then placed his palm on top of my head. "It's a good luck charm."

My mood really changed for the better.

How was that even possible?

Oh wait, he noticed my shampoo bottle, and it landed on the ground. Some things don't change.

"I really feel like it's working." my body was relaxed and my mind clear.

"It only works on people who believe." Reita took his hand away, only to use it to cup my face. "And you're blushing."

I touched my cheeks to feel them heat up.

As realization hit me, my eyes went wide for a moment. "It's not because you kissed my head or anything." I looked away, embarrassed.

I wanted to rub my back with the sponge, but I wasn't doing well.

"Let me." and the sponge was taken off my hands.

How come the mood changed so suddenly?

Reita wasn't this charming before. Was that some trick?

But it did feel so nice the way he washed my back for me. He was doing such a good job.

He used the chance and slid down behind me to continue what he was doing.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked as I hugged my knees.

"Yes." was his answer.

"Would you tell me about yourself? What species exactly are your mom and dad?" I was really curious if Reita came from mixed species.

"My father is a shark merman." Reita said softly. "And my mother is an angelfish mermaid."

"Shark and angelfish. That's a pretty nice combination. Your scales are really pretty. Overall your tail looks amazing." I couldn't help myself and complimented him.

"Would you like to know more?" all of a sudden I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

It felt really nice. "I'd love to." I turned my head to him, to meet his face and blushed.

His face was pretty intimidating. And his silver eyes, they were gorgeous.

Reita poked at my cheek with his nose as I smiled. I found it really sweet.

"I have no siblings and used to live in a cave on the bottom of the ocean." Reita squeezed the sponge making water and foam from it pour down my back. "I have not found a creature worthy of my love. But you piqued my interest."

"So, now you're thinking about getting to know me?" it was kind of pleasant to know that.

"Love takes time, but I didn't see humans capable of such a feeling before." the sponge made its way in the wrong direction.

He slid it past my hip and rubbed it against my thigh.

"So, mermen and mermaids don't just have sex with each other and move on?" I asked, curious.

"We mate for life." I couldn't help it but think how romantic that was.

"Did you want to mate with me just now, or?" my eyes narrowed.

"No, 'making love' as humans call it and mating are completely different." he explained to me. "When you mate with your other half, you share the same scent, experience the same hardships and love each other unconditionally. There's no way to undo it."

"If that's the case, then why did you want to have sex with me?" I didn't understand something.

His intentions were unclear to me.

Out of nowhere he wanted to 'copulate' with me, but it was a big deal for his kind. So why me?

"...shark mermen nor mermaids should not mate with other kinds of species besides themselves, because they are predators unlike other mermen and mermaids." why did he tell me that just now? "Because they are predators and hunt for fish, they should not mix with other mermen and mermaids to breed more predators in fear they would prey for other of our kind. But my parents mated and then I was born."

"So, you're telling me that only shark mermen and shark mermaids can't mate with other species but everyone else can?" but that didn't explain... oh. "You were casted aside by others because you are a bad type of a hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Reita frowned.

"It's when two species mate and a child comes out of it. The child is called a hybrid." so it would explain why there were so little options for him to mate. Though he could just find another shark merman or mermaid.

"Ah, yes. When a fellow merman in my case showers me with complements about my tail, it's his way of telling me that he's interested." Reita told me as I blink in surprise.

I told him that I liked his tail.

It was like telling him that he can go ahead and fuck me in the ass.

Oh shit.

Reita just let go of the sponge and it fell into the water.

"You're a pretty human. Dark brown eyes are uncommon among our kind." I had to turn around to face him. "You're unique."

"Are you trying to propose to me by any chance in that merman way of yours?" I was blushing more.

"I am telling you that you're pretty and you smell nice." and there he goes. He slid further towards me, with more of his tail entering water. And I could see his big fin located a little below his merman butt.

"Okay, you're in between my legs now. I hope you're happy." I looked away from his intimidating face that was barely centimeters away from mine.

"Humans blush so easily." did he just chuckle? He so did.

It was so embarrassing. "You're pressing onto my groin way too much, could you like move a little?" much better now. "What were you trying to do?"

"Kiss." Reita said. "The box in your room showed two people kissing after confessing their love to each other. Kissing is important to humans, isn't it?"

"I see you like to kiss me by surprise." this once would be alright, I guess.

I leaned forward just as he did and our lips met.

His lips were wet and tasted like the ocean itself, but I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it.

"Human lips are so soft." Reita nuzzled my nose before pulling back.

I was smiling like an idiot. "You keep surprising me each time." in a good way most of the time.

"That's what I do."


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by the heavy rain.

Half asleep, not fully aware of my surroundings, I jumped off the bed and went to close the window that I left open.

Then I made my way to return to bed, but something felt odd.

My bed was wet and slimy. What?

I started to paw at my sheets until my eyes looked up and there I saw it.

There was a pair of silver eyes glowing in the dark. It freaked me out so much that I fell off the bed.

But the creepiest thing was that they were up there.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness to realize that Reita freaking climbed my window curtain up to the top and was staring at me in the creepiest way possible.

A sea creature just climbed my window curtain and watched me sleep. That's so fucked up, oh my god.

"Holy shit." even the white of his eyes was glowing in the dark. How was that possible?

"You're awake." I gaped as he blinked and swiftly slid down the curtain to crawl towards me. "Did I wake you up?"

"Did you crawl on my bed?" I moved back just to get up and turn the light on.

"Yes." he admitted so easily. "You like to hug when you're asleep."

Where did that come from?

"Wait a second. You let me hug you in my sleep?" at this very moment I felt very embarrassed for myself. "Then how the hell did you get up there?"

I was a hugger?

"You hugged me and then this weird sound came out of your mouth. I thought of it as a threat and retreated." Reita crawled closer and lifted himself to be on the same height level as me. "I did not mean to be hostile."

"What are you talking about?" a weird sound that scared him away?

"It was a throat sound. Mermaid and mermen make such a sound when they feel threatened." did he mean snoring?

Did I snore!? No one ever told me that I snore.

"That's called snoring. Waah. I can't believe I snore!" I whined.

"Snore?" I gaped as Reita circled around me to be face to face with me again. "It's a sound made when humans are asleep?"

"Yeah. Sorry that I scared you." I placed my hand on top of his chest, with intention to push him away, but he leaned in closer. "But you shouldn't be here when I'm a-asleep. You're way too close."

"Humans look so innocent and vulnerable when they're asleep." his voice became hoarse. "I wished for no harm to come your way."

"You have my gratitude, but I'm perfectly fine. No one will do any harm to me. I'm at my place." a little assurance wouldn't hurt. "I managed to stay alive so far, you know. And I'm pretty sure if some intruder got to meet you in the dark while you crawl towards them and stare them down with your creepy silver eyes, they would shit they're pants and run for their lives. No worries."

Reita pulled away, noticed my comb on the nightstand and picked it up.

He looked at me and smiled. "I see." and crawled back into the hall.

I still found his crawling creepy, especially as he crawled out of the room into the darkness.

I sighed heavily and went back to bed that was wet at one side.

Why did he take my comb?

\--------------------------------

"Reita, have you seen my..." I looked into the bathroom to realize that Reita wasn't there anymore.

Just where could he have gone to? I was here just a moment ago and he was splashing in the bathtub.

I turned on my heels and went to the living room, and he wasn't there either.

Could it be that he somehow managed to reach kitchen to steal some more food? Hmm.

But when I went to the kitchen, he wasn't there either.

He couldn't have gone out, right? Reita said that he couldn't be spotted by more people, so where was he?

I walked to the living room and looked at the glass door to the balcony to gape at Reita hanging out there.

When I reached the balcony and opened the door, Reita was trying to use his fin that was at the end of his tail as a bait for the dog that was left on the other balcony. And the dog was taking the bait.

"Hell no!" I grabbed Reita's tail and dropped it on the ground. "Were you just preying on this dog to eat it!?"

"I'm a predator." he crawled towards me and lifted himself up with his tail to be taller than me. "And I prey for what I desire."

Reita leaned in dangerously close as my heart rate increased drastically.

"And for what my body craves." he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "So that I can feel satisfied."

"Umm..." he was way too close and my heart started beating weirdly fast.

"Just kidding." Reita whispered seductively into my ear.

He did say that, but he didn't have in mind even moving away. Reita just clung to me, and I didn't even know what to do with myself.

This is so embarrassing.

"Get off me. What if someone sees us like that? It would be a disaster." I protested.

He eventually moved and crawled to the living room.

Reita picked up the remote, looked me straight in the eye with a poker face and then crawled away to the bathroom with it.

"Wait, where are you going with my remote?" I ran into the bathroom to realize that the bathtub was full of my things!

That idiot threw in even the remote! Thankfully there was no water there, but my comb was in there too.

A couple of forks, spoons, tissues, books with funny covers, oh, and what's that?

"My phone! I've been looking for it since this morning!" when did that weasel get his hands on it!?

"I found this. It's mine. You can't have it anymore." Reita lifted himself in a protective way in front of the bathtub.

"You hoard my things!" I growled at him. "Give them back."

"No." my patience was at its end with this dumb creature.

"My phone. Right now. Give it. I'm counting to three and that phone better be in my hand before I finish counting." I reached my hand to him and narrowed my eyes. "One... two..."

He looked me dead in the eye again and put his hand on the handle from which water poured.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed. "You do that and no more chocolate for you."

Reita growled at me and crossed his arms.

"Fine." he exhaled angrily.

A win win situation.

I got my phone back at least.

"Now 'scuse me, I need to vacuum the apartment." I went out of the bathroom and turned on my vacuum cleaner.

The door to the bathroom slightly opened and Reita peeked from inside.

The closer I got to him with the vacuum the more cautious he was.

Oh, he just hissed at it.

Now that I thought about it, Reita was usually asleep whenever I vacuumed my apartment. I didn't know that he...hmm he did act like a cat after all, it was rather obvious that he didn't like a vacuum cleaner.

"Did I find your weakness, Reita?" I smirked.

He just shut the door, oh well, I can vacuum in there when I'm done with every other room.

I was vacuuming in my room when I heard a weird sound. At the door I saw Reita lying on the floor and glaring at the vacuum cleaner with his butt up.

Wait, that didn't look good.

"Don't attack the vacuum cleaner. It's expensive." I scolded Reita, but he didn't seem to listen.

I turned the vacuum and reached the long metal thing at his face.

The high pitched voice that came out of his mouth when he jumped back was amazing.

"That's what you get for being hostile towards inanimate objects." I said, still amused by what I saw.

I noticed a sock on the ground, so I turned off the vacuum and picked the sock up.

The next thing that happened, was Reita crawling quickly into the room, he grabbed the long metal tube and pulled the whole vacuum with him, as it bumped into the wall while at it.

"REITA GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I rushed to the living room just to see that Reita was biting at the long metal thing. "It's not edible, idiot."

He grabbed the whole thing and crawled to the balcony.

"Hell no!" I was able to grab the vacuum before he was able to throw it out. "Bad merman!"

And the wire was still connected.

Reita hissed at me in response.

"No pizza for you today, mister." I said as he looked at me offended.

"Then I'll attack the pizzaman." Reita was dead serious about it.

"Fuck, fine. You get the pizza." I accidentally turned on the vacuum as I was putting it down and the long part started sucking on Reita's fin that was near by.

He freaked out so much that he crawled to the bathroom just to hit the door.

Reita looked behind him and then opened the door to shut it once he was safely inside.

He could be obliviously adorable sometimes.

\--------------------------------

I walked out of the kitchen to bump into Reita who was passing by.

"Ruki." he called out lovingly.

I blushed, surprised by it.

"Y-yes?" I blurted out as he approached me and lifted himself to stand a little above me.

"You're pretty." Reita commented as he gazed deep into my eyes. "Your skin looks fresher than before."

Reita took this chance to kiss me sweetly.

His lips tasted like the ocean, and they were so delicate.

"Where are you going with this flattery?" I frowned.

"I would like to compliment you. The box in the other room said that humans love compliments, and lovely gestures." again with the tv. "I'm still learning about your culture, so please bear with me for a while."

Reita was so wonderful whenever he tried his hardest.

"I don't mind." I smiled. "Hit me with what you've got."

"Your body is perfectly shaped. " he started off. "You have an alluring alabaster skin. The color of your eyes compares to none other."

Every single word pierced my heart.

"Your lips. Mmmm. You've got delectable lips. So plush, so sweet. If I could I would taste them more often." Reita licked his lips in a very seductive way.

"Un." I felt slightly aroused right now.

"Your hands are so soft, I would love it if you touched me some more." I blushed hearing Reita say that. "I'd love to taste your neck and see how sensitive your skin is in that place."

"O-oh. Um, that's really sweet of you to say." I was startled once Reita moved even closer to me.

His plump lips swept right past my neck, making me shiver in response.

"I'd like very much to hear you scream in pure ecstasy at me claiming you." he whispered.

I bit on my lip.

I had a boner, and there was no denying it.

"Please let me taste you. I promise a memorable experience that would keep you awake at night." my mind was going crazy.

I felt light headed for some reason.

"Reita, this is..." Reita bumped into me, pressing onto my erected member.

It felt really good.

What to do?

"How long are you going to make yourself suffer like this, Ruki?" he did notice my little problem. "I'll help you release all of your tension."

"Fine." I really hoped not to regret this.

Reita smiled before crawling to my bedroom.

At least he knew where those kinds of things were supposed to happen.

But wait, I've never heard even in stories about someone having sex with a merman before. How did that even work?

When I entered my room, there was a pillow on the edge of the bed.

"You want me to lie down?" I asked as the other nodded his head.

Reita seemed to know what he was doing.

Firstly, I took off my shirt and laid down, face to the bed, having my butt being raised by the pillow as my feet were on the ground.

The merman crawled behind me and pushed my pants down.

"Umm, where's the foreplay?" I asked.

"Foreplay? What is this?" the confusion in his voice made it completely clear that there would be no such thing.

I was already turned on either way.

My buns were grabbed and squeezed, making me gasp.

"Leave it all to me." he said, confident.

"...okay."

Wet. There was something wet at my butthole.

The moment my head turned, my eyes have witnessed Reita's face literally at my ass.

"Are you licking me!?" his tongue, it was his tongue all along. "A-ahh."

It was such a funny feeling.

Reita completely ignored me as he continued to...lubricate me with his tongue.

And it went in.

"This-this is a lot to take in." I breathed. "But your tongue, it feels so damn good."

His fingers were poking over there. It was so shocking how easily he forced them in me.

I gripped the sheets beneath me tightly and endured.

My body was so easily adjusting to his fingers moving inside of me.

Reita spread them at times, leaving me desiring for more.

"I guess that's good enough." he muttered to himself.

My butt was squeezed as Reita lifted himself more.

I felt his member pocking at my butthole before penetrating me whole in one go.

Reita lowered his upper body to support himself against the bed.

I thought my ass was tearing itself in two for a split moment and then a wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Ahh, wha, ung, what is this feeling?" my insides were heating up and I felt being swallowed by ecstasy.

Reita started moving instantly, increasing the amount of pleasure.

"Oh god, this feels so good." I moaned while my toes curled and fingers dug into the sheets.

"I forgot to mention that my shaft is covered by something similar to what your kind calls aphrodisiac." Reita breathed into my ear.

"Aphrodisiac!? And that's normal!?" how in the hell... but I've never felt this much pleasure at once.

Reita hammered into me harshly as my back arched to meet each possessive thrust of his.

"That's natural for us." he bit the back of my neck as I moaned. "Sex with mermen is the best thing."

"Ahh, now you're just bragging." I felt even more horny than before.

But how odd, being humped by a merman felt this good.

Somehow I was happy to have made the decision to go for it, 'cause I would be missing so much on this.

I felt a pulsating and vibrating need for more.

"Ahh, ahh, please, more." I groaned. "I-ahh want more, ngh."

Reita quickened the pace with much more rougher thrusts that made cry out in sheer pleasure.

"Feels good?" he panted into my ear.

"F-fantastic." I breathed out happily.

He buried himself even deeper, harassing my muscles which clenched around him in response.

His member grew in size as Reita pounded harder into me.

My breath hitched.

I couldn't hold it anymore.

The pressure was too intense.

I dissolved into pleasure as I came crying out Reita's name.

His hot breath burnt my skin as the pace picked up even more.

Reita slammed into me one more time as I felt being filled with his cum. He rode his orgasm before finally pulling out of me.

"It was amazing, and I can't even move afterwards." I purred, very satisfied with myself.

"I surely hope to do this more often with you." Reita crawled on top of the bed and laid down next to me. "Copulating with you was magnificent."

"Did you really need to use this choice of words?" I chuckled amused. "But that's so like you."

Reita reached his hand to my cheek to caress it.

"You sound delicious when you moan." Reita whispered lovingly as I heard his tail tap against the ground.

"Your moaning is adorable." I laughed amused.

"I didn't hurt your body, did I?" he was worried about me.

"Nahh, I'm a big boy. I can handle big dicks covered in aphrodisiac." I leaned in to his hand. "Feels good."

Reita's glowing eyes looked as if they were sparkling.

He enjoyed himself.

I would've never thought that it would come to this, but it did.

I decided to commit such a sexual act with a sea creature and I enjoyed it.

Reita pulled his hand away, but I stopped him.

I grabbed his hand and smiled. Reita locked eyes with me and smiled in return.

The unbelievable happened.

I had sex with a unique merman and I loved it.

\--------------------------------

We were both in the bathroom. Reita was sitting obediently in the bathtub, and I was sitting next to it, picking up all the products that Reita pushed down again.

It's been awhile since he first came here and I've been wondering if Reita missed the ocean.

He probably missed his family a lot. After all they got separated because of the storm.

"So, how's your tail? Did it get all better?" I wanted to make sure that he was alright now.

"It healed completely." Reita sounded not that happy about it, though.

"Aren't you glad? You can go back to the ocean." he could finally look for someone that would be able to mate with him and live a happy life far away from humans, though thinking about it was a little depressing.

"Yeah." he blurted out.

But he was a merman. Underwater swimming was his thing, wouldn't he want to go back to that? He surely wanted to be free at last.

Or did he want to stay because of me?

College would start for me very soon and I wouldn't be able to take care of him like before, maybe it was for the better that he would return to the ocean.

"So, um, when do you want to go back to the ocean?" it didn't matter that I myself wanted him to stay here, because that was so wrong.

It mattered that he would go back home and would rejoin his precious family.

I didn't want to take that away from him and act selfishly and ask him to stay.

"Don't you love me?" I was taken aback by his words. "Don't you want me to stay with you?"

"That's so sudden." I blushed. "But you're a merman. You can't be stuck forever in such a small apartment in a bathtub. You can be free in the ocean."

He looked at me with a serious look on his face. "But, what do you want?" Reita insisted on knowing.

"What I...want..." I couldn't tell him what I wanted. It wasn't fair. "I want you to go back to the ocean."

I felt horrible with myself.

And Reita, he looked disappointed to hear that. Did he really want to stay with me?

I didn't quite understand why would he.

"I...understand." I looked up at Reita to see a blank look on his face. "Tonight. I want to return to the ocean tonight."

"Okay." I made myself say.

In fact I wasn't alright with it. I didn't want to hurt his feeling this way. I didn't want him to go.

But I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

I could only think what was best for him.

What I wanted didn't matter. He would be happier among other shark mermaids and mermen, away from a human like me.

"Ruki." Reita called out to me. "I love you."

I gasped at this sudden confession. "That's not fair, Reita. You can't just say it like that." it was even harder to let him leave.

"We made love. Isn't that a proof of my love towards you?" he put his hands on the edge of the bath and lifted himself. "I want to be with you. I don't mind this place being the way it is. I just want you to be a part of my life."

Don't let that weaken you, Ruki. You're stronger than this, you can suppress your feelings. This isn't how it was supposed to go.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." my eyes widened at that. "Just do it."

Our eyes connected and I felt as if I was breaking.

"I...I... d-do...love... you." a tear fell down my cheek.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Reita smiled warmly at me. "Could you repeat it?"

"Hands off my honey scented liquid soap, you stupid fish! I can see what you're doing." that idiot pushed it off the tub. "Agh! You're the worst..."

"I love you." Reita leaned forward. "Now's your turn." he completely ignored what he did!

"I lo- Don't you dare! That cream is still ope-!" I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Stupid cat fish."

"You almost had it." I hated his handsome face that completely ignored the disaster it was causing to my heart.

Reita looked at me like at some kind of delicacy that was right in his grasp and he could just eat it up with his eyes.

"Alright, you got me. I love you, okay? Happy now?" I huffed and looked away.

"Not yet." he pulled me over and kissed me soundly. "Now I am."

"So, what about..." I grabbed my shampoo before he was able to push it off. "...returning to the ocean?"

"Do you really want me to go back?" he asked as his head tilted to the side?

"It doesn't matter what I want. Don't you miss your family? Don't you want to swim in the ocean again?" I was worried that I held him hostage here.

"You're such a silly human, Ruki." he leaned over again to nuzzle my nose. "I'm the happiest when I'm with my precious little human. It doesn't matter if I'm in the ocean or on land. As long as I can have my way with you, I'm thrilled."

"For a moment there I believed you but then you said that you just wanted to have your way with me." I sighed heavily. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Reita nodded his head. "Of course."

"College starts soon for me so I won't be around a lot." it was a little troublesome.

"What's this college you speak of?" Reita frowned.

"It's a place where you learn new things, or focus on a specific subject that interests you and you study it more. I came here to study graphics. It's a rather broad subject." I explained the best way I could to a fish who never heard of school, probably. "So this is important to me."

"I see. I don't mind then, if it makes you happy." he finally sat down on the edge of the bath. "But still, could you take me to the ocean tonight?"

I felt as if something stung my heart.

"You really do miss it." I knew that, it was no surprise.

"Take your swim clothing and swim with me tonight." ehh, did I hear right?

That was surprising. "You want me to swim with you? At night? In the ocean?" wasn't that very dangerous?

"I'm a merman. I can see well in the dark and I can take care of you. Humans can't stay too long underwater. I'm aware of that." Reita was very convincing, there was no questioning it.

Now that I thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea. "Hmm, I guess."

"Then it's settled." Reita said, happily.

\--------------------------------

It was around 1 a.m. and it was still so very hot outside.

Reita crawled on the sand in the same creepy way as before. I didn't think I would get used to it any time soon.

The ocean seemed to be very calm at this hour, which made me feel relieved.

Reita crawled faster than before. It meant that at the time when he was wounded, it drained him and he was rather slow.

The fact that he could move so fast on sand was even more horrifying, it gave him the more reason to play the main role of a ghost or a supernatural creature who killed for sport.

I felt a chill down my spine when I thought about it.

"Come on." Reita called for me excitedly when he finally reached his beloved ocean and dove in.

I stood there and watched as he jumped over the surface of the ocean and dove right back in.

"Show off." I laughed and ran towards the water to soon submerge in it.

The longest I could hold my breath was around 30-40 seconds max. Don't know about now, though.

I almost had a heart attack as Reita appeared with his spooky silver eyes shining in the darkness. That terror will never leave my mind, ever.

I had to get to the surface as out of shock I lost some of my air.

"What's wrong?" Reita asked as he showed up at the surface himself.

"Nothing." I couldn't tell him that his eyes were freaking me out.

"Let's dive." I took a deep breath before Reita pulled me underwater to swim with him.

Even though it was so dark, I could still see a lot underwater. My eyes needed some getting used to seeing underwater, but it was fine like that.

The moon was shining bright this night and helped me see even more of this underwater world.

There was mostly sand over here, and as Reita pulled me further and deeper into the ocean, I could see much more.

The ocean was tranquil and looked fairytale like with exotic types of fish and plants.

If I would see a shark, I would have a heart attack for sure though.

Again I had to get to the surface for fresh air.

Swimming at this hour and in such a marvelous place felt very refreshing.

And nearby I saw a huge ass fin sticking out from the surface, making me wonder whether Reita was pulling a prank on me or if it was a genuine shark.

"Reita, that's not funny." I retorted, but it was getting closer. "Reita, I mean it, stop."

"What?" Reita showed up behind me and I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Shark!" I shouted.

Reita dove right back in and I could only see his own shark fin that was approaching the other shark fin.

What was he thinking!? "You idiot, what are you doing?" I was already getting worried.

But after awhile the other shark retreated.

"Just like that?" it was shocking.

I couldn't see Reita's fin anymore. Where did he go?

I was pulled underwater without a warning.

Reita used this chance to pull a prank on me, how typical!

He kissed me hard as I was losing air.

Thankfully he realized that I needed to get to the surface, fast, so he quickly pulled me over there.

"Ugh, idiot. That wasn't funny. And what's up with that shark?" I huffed, annoyed.

"A friend of mine. I talked it out with him and said that you're my mate so he won't bother you anymore." did that mean that he could talk with fish?

"Oh." the more you know.

Reita swam closer to me. "Ruki, how do you like the ocean?"

"It's amazing, I give you that." I smiled widely. "And kinda scary too."

"I can say the same about the land." he nuzzled my nose.

"I want to swim some more with you." I said.

"Me too. And then let's go back home." Reita said home. It made me very happy.

If a friend comes over to stay one day, they would have a heart attack for sure if Reita showed up late at night, crawling on the ground and looking for food or some random things to hoard.

But I didn't mean for anyone to find out about him.

He was my annoying little secret.

A secret that I ended up falling in love with.

"I love you, Reita." there, I finally was able to say it.

Reita disappeared out of my sight, leaving me all alone on the surface.

"Reita?" I called out, but there was no response.

Just silence.

"...Reita?"

Then I was pulled underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about this story :) Comments are greatly appreciated and a big motivation <3


End file.
